Jiren
]]}} |eng = |universe = 11th Universe |realm =Living World |galaxies = |galaxy = |race = Alien |subrace = |birthplace = |section = |residence = |birthday = |death = |age = |status = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = Patrick Seitz Nazeeh Tarsha (Teen) Terri Doty (Child) |japanese = Yukiko Morishita (Child/Teen) |team = Pride Troopers |team2 = 11th Universe |team3 = |team4 = |team5 = |team6 = |team7 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |affiliation4 = |affiliation5 = |affiliation6 = |affiliation7 = |occupation = |partner = |trained = |instructor = Gicchin |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |superior = |henchmen = |teammate = |counterpart = |fusions = |lifelink = |headquarters = |manga debut = Chapter #30 |anime debut = DBS085 |movie debut = |ova debut= |game debut =''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' |mission debut =''Super Dragon Ball Heroes 5'' |family = |techniques = *Air Dance Technique *Continuous Kikōha *Energy Punch *Giant Swing *Kiai Eyes *Kikōha *Power Impact *''Power Crusher'' *Sledgehammer *Vacuum Adaptation |tools = *''Encapsulation Device'' |vehicles = }} , also known by his moniker is an inhabitant of the 11th Universe, and a member of the Pride Troopers.Dragon Ball Super episode 85 Personality Jiren was originally introduced as a calm, stoic, warrior; who can, at times be confrontational, and have a blunt disposition, upon his arrival to the Realm of Nothingness, Jiren threatens Gokū after mistaking him as a threat.Dragon Ball Super episode 85 Jiren often takes initiative against stronger threats that can cause greater harm to others.Dragon Ball Super episode 100 Jiren's leadership is incredible, enough to even give orders to his superior, Toppo.Dragon Ball Super episode 110''Dragon Ball Super'', chapter 30 Jiren has displayed little personality on his own accord, a stark contrast to the other members of the Pride Troopers from his respective universe, all of whom are bombastic to the point of boorishness. What minimal personality he has displayed has shown an emulous personality, he will fight to crush the enemy, but doesn't partake in unnecessary cruelty; on both occasions, he used what he deemed enough force to dominate the enemy and render them unconsciousness or knocked from the arena.Dragon Ball Super episode 102''Dragon Ball Super'' episode 109 Jiren is defensively inquisitive when asking Gokū of his intentions to become stronger, his responses normally leaving Jiren speechless. At the same time, he appears to have a warrior's spirit, as he waited out Gokū's Genki Dama until it was fully prepared, as he wanted to test Gokū's trump card.Dragon Ball Super episode 109 He is also highly disciplined, as he does not even leave an opening when he finishes off an opponent, a weakness seen in most warriors. Due to his quiet, and calm demeanor, Jiren often grunts in astonishment. Jiren, to those he respects, he honors by calling them warriors.Dragon Ball Super episode 123 Jiren has also shown himself to be a man of principles, in spite of his comrades. When Toppo sacrificed his ideals of justice for power, and subsequently lost to Vegeta, Jiren was notably disgusted with the former, but praised the latter for defeating Toppo and attaining his strength without compromising who he was as a fighter and a person.Dragon Ball Super episode 125 Jiren smirked at this, the very few times he ever shows emotions. During his fight against Goku, who was beginning to master Ultra Instinct and beginning to give him a challenge, he genuinely smiled for the first time for having finally found a worthy opponent. Albeit, showing a deeper concern in the manga; Jiren has appeared to have a aloof and merciless reaction of the erasure of the 4th Universe. In the manga, Jiren shows a sense of mutual respect towards Toppo. But will disregard them if they go against his principles such as the elimination of life, just to survive. Jiren illustrated a view on the potential of having his universe erased, if it was at the cost of destroying others. In the manga, Jiren is portrayed with far more individualism. As with the other Pride Troopers, he has a strong sense of justice, albeit it is far more subdued than their bombastic methods. Jiren, by Vermoud's admission, does not kill his enemies, due to this sense of justice. Having devoted his whole being to the ideal of justice, Jiren doesn't act on self-interest. He initially refused to even participate in the Tournament of Power, loathing the idea of protecting his own Universe at the cost of multiple others. In spite of this, Jiren desires something, and this desire to grant his wish with the Super Dragon Balls did motivate him to enter the Tournament; even at the cost of contradicting his own principles.Dragon Ball Super chapter 30, pages 40-44 During the Tournament of Power, it is revealed Jiren's motivation to get stronger is a result of losing his parents and losing to the person who killed his parents. As a result, he vowed to never lose again and being pushed into a corner would cause him to be traumatized like before. After battling Gokū, he overcame this trauma and is no longer afraid of losing and even enjoys fighting a powerful opponent that might even defeat him. Jiren also had a strong mistrust of others due to his comrades and friends abandoning him when they lost to the person who killed his parents. Since then, Jiren only relied on himself and never attempted to make friends again, always keeping his relationship with his Pride Trooper comrades professional. It wasn't until years later Jiren was inspired by Toppo to push through his limits and take another stand against Freeza, Lapis, and Gokū that Jiren connected with anyone. After the Tournament of Power, he solidified his friendship with Toppo and presumably the rest of his Pride Trooper comrades. Appearance Jiren is a large muscular extraterrestrial being, who appears with the unique characteristic of having gray-skin and fully black-colored eyes. Jiren is bald and has a snub nose with rugged face with bulging eyebrows formations and a small chin. Being a Pride Trooper, Jiren wears a red and black jumpsuit, with white gloves and boots. Abilities Jiren is the strongest mortal of the 11th Universe,Dragon Ball Super episode 82 whose strength is on par with a Hakaishin's level.Dragon Ball Super Character List In combat skill, he's regarded as stronger than Vermoud,Dragon Ball Super chapter 29, page 45 and is rumoured to be strong enough that even a Hakaishin can't defeat.Dragon Ball Super episode 110 From his performance in the Tournament of Power, veteran fighters view Jiren as being beyond imagination. Jiren is one of the, if not the absolute, most powerful mortal warriors in the multiverse. His might vastly surpasses that of Toppo, the second strongest mortal of Universe 11, and a Hakaishin candidate whose training can wield said power for additional might. Furthermore, he was the original choice to be the next Universe 11 Hakaishin, but turned it down. Power His power is notably immense, and it's been stated that Jiren possesses colossal ki.Episode Summary Using nothing but his ki to form a make-shift wall, Jiren's capable of blocking strong ki manipulation techniques.Dragon Ball Super episode 109 His ki lets him withstand physical attacks, allowing him to only get harmed when it is breached.Dragon Ball Super episode 122 As such, he is capable of effortlessly withstanding attacks from Gokū in his Super Saiyan God transformation and Vegeta in his Super Saiyan Blue transformation. Against the 7th Universe Genki Dama, his willpower alone was enough to bounce it back, despite it being used by Gokū in his Twenty-Fold Super Saiyan Blue Kaiōken form and it possessing the combined energy of the 7th Universe's strongest warriors. Physical Abilities He was only forced to fight seriously after Gokū brought out the power of his Super Saiyan Blue transformation. Afterwards, he quickly proved himself superior to even that level of Super Saiyan power, forcing Gokū to take on his Super Saiyan Blue Kaiōken state. His speed is impressive, as he was able to take to Gokū's back without the latter noticing, despite Gokū being one of the strongest fighters in the 7th Universe.Dragon Ball Super episode 96 Against Blue Kaiōken, Jiren proved himself to be faster, even once Gokū pushed his power to twenty fold, knocking the Saiyan out of the state within seconds. He is shown to be capable of flying through space without the aid of a spaceship.Dragon Ball Super chapter 30, page 41 Intelligence Jiren is a extremely skilled hand-hand to fighter and intuitive learner. As he was able to quickly adapt to seemingly any opponent, then defeat them in a mixture of skill and overwhelmingly power. He quickly deduced the mechanics of Hit’s Time-skip upon seeing it once, understood what Ultra-Instinct heat was, and systemically avoided elimination several times. Part IV Universe Survival Arc Hours before the start of the Tournament of Power, Jiren was training elsewhere in the 11th Universe.Dragon Ball Super episode 85 Jiren arrives with his fellow Pride Troopers announced as the representatives of his respective universe. Jiren remains calm, as Gokū emerges to confront Toppo challenging to a rematch. Jiren, bothered, instantly appears behind Son Gokū asking him bluntly to leave. While the Hakaishin were repairing the Survival Venue, they toss large portions of debris onto the competitors, Jiren was able to dodge with a unique fluidity avoiding each of incoming material. As the bout begins, Jiren goes on the attack alongside the Pride Troopers. Universe Survival Arc (manga) In the manga, Jiren was on Planet Towale dealing with the prisoners that broke out of the galaxy prison and started a riot. When the Pride Troopers were combating Choki, who was attacking Planet Bas, Jiren suddenly arrives and defeats Choki instantly, capturing it by turning it into a capsule. Toppo tells Jiren they need to talk in the ship, however, Jiren states that they must ensure the safety of the civilians first. Once this is done, Toppo requests that Jiren enter the Tournament of Power, however, Jiren refuses - stating that he will not destroy other universes to protect his own. However, Vermoud arrives and tells Jiren that if he wins the tournament he can use the prized Super Dragon Balls to grant "his wish", hearing this, Jiren agrees to participate on the condition that if anything happens in Universe 11 while they are away he can return immediately to help. Battles * Jiren versus Kale * Jiren versus Maji Kāyo * Gokū versus Jiren * Gokū versus the Pride Troopers * Seventh Universe versus Eleventh Universe * Vegeta versus Jiren * Gokū and Vegeta versus Jiren * Seventh Universe versus Jiren Creation and Conception According to an interview, Jiren was designed by Akira Toriyama. He was originally conceived as a character who was talkative, as Toriyama's original draft lacked character traits for Jiren. However, when this was presented to Toriyama, he told them that Jiren was a character who did not speak much. After this, Toriyama sent them the backstory involving the death of Jiren's parents and martial arts master.Nakamura Ryota and Takami Akatsuki Interview Trivia * Jiren's name originates from the english word |レンジ|renji}}, a kitchen appliance designed for the purpose of cooking food, stylized in its native katakana spelling. * Jiren bears a stark resemblance to the , the difference being merely a far more muscular build. This is most likely where his title, Jiren the Gray, is derived. References Navigation Category:Pride Troopers Category:Characters who have participated in the Tournament of Power